


I had a great comeback once

by Axolotl_Gal



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anger, Cussing, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Swearing, Tags Are Hard, tags are weird, true story, unfortunately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl_Gal/pseuds/Axolotl_Gal
Summary: A thing a said to my mom
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	I had a great comeback once

So my mom came into my room and asked if I had any homework. I had a moment of panic, and said “oh no, my art homework was due last Wednesday (2 days ago)” she flipped the fuck out, and called me a bitch (Tbf, I had started it. I said calm the fuck down, which practically invited her to curse). I, in a moment of brilliance that will likely never happen again, said “more like a son of a bitch”. Her. Face! I actually panicked immediately after saying it, fearing that she would big time freak out. She called my lazy and shit, and stormed off. I sat there, angry at the fact that we were fighting, and simultaneously happy that I made such a cool insult.

I am feeling down because of the fight, though. The high of my coolness is over. Now I am only empty.


End file.
